Flowers of Etheria
by xStArLiGhTDrEaMs
Summary: A new world, like Alanna's, only a little different..... Where girls are warriors too, also dragons, unicorns and other magical beasts exists. Action, magic, and other good things exist here.. If you don't like a little violence, and romance, don't read!!
1. Chapter One:The Ambush

Author's note: I'm so sorry that I took longer than I said, when I would release my chapter. I said I would release all of it yesterday but I only released part of it cuz I wasn't finished. But now I hope you'll enjoy it now!!!  
  
A POEM OF THE GUARDIANS  
  
Once, long ago, a prophecy was told,  
  
of the birth, the royal birth,  
  
Of Four princesses,  
  
a queen, and Three others,  
  
when evil would come,  
  
come once again,  
  
born in the time of evil,  
  
defenders of good  
  
to Etheria, planet of splendor, and beauty  
  
The birth shall tell of the flowers that are born,  
  
the wise flower of the waters,  
  
the strong flower of the weather,  
  
the bright flower of the sky,  
  
and the beautiful flower of heaven,  
  
joined with the mighty flowers of hope and fire,  
  
together They will stand against the oncoming darkness,  
  
United, no force shall overcome them  
  
separated they shall always stand strong, and true,  
  
as strong as a mountain, and more powerful than a earthquake,  
  
but mountains can crumble and earthquakes can become weak,  
  
There shall be a war,  
  
Good against Evil,  
  
One shall always overcome the other,  
  
and only faith shall decide if the star of heaven shall fall,  
  
or if the ashes of the dead shall rise again  
  
and only the truth of the firey one shall help the angel  
  
reach the star, to grasp it from falling,  
  
but the dark ones shall try to bring the angel down,  
  
yet the white dragon shall come,  
  
and the guardian's fate shall rests upon that dragon,  
  
As will the dark ones,  
  
Who shall prevail, the answer unseen......  
  
Prologue  
  
Queen Tania stared out of the window of the royal chamber, that was exotic  
  
and beautiful, with the beautiful tapestries that covered the walls which showed the Flower family history, and the luxurious red carpet where the beautiful royal bed rested, with its silky sheets, and pillows. The room smelled of fresh flowers, for the room had plenty of exotic flowers, kept fresh by magic, put on them long ago by her ancestors. Queen Tania glanced around the room and then smiled at the baby girl in her arms. "Oh, how beautiful you are my little angel, Charity," she whispered softy to the beautiful baby girl with silver eyes, 'You're going to be a great queen someday my little princess, and your younger siblings too," as the Queen of all Etheria, rubbed her stomach affectingly which showed of a great pregnancy. Queen Tania smiled, Princess Charity, the heir to the throne of the planet Etheria, would certainly be a great queen someday, for the planet was peaceful now for almost two centuries, and no Guardians had been born for two centuries. Surely there should be peace and prosperity for her child, the Queen thought. As the last fading rays of the sun disappeared, some of it caught on a silver diamond embedded in the queen's forehead, the mark of the heir. Little Charity had one too. Queen Tania suddenly saw something. Startled, she looked more closely at Charity's forehead, at the silver diamond, for it was starting to shimmer brightly. "No," the Queen whispered fiercely, for she knew that the shimmering was the mark of an guardian, and heir combined, and that it also meant danger was coming again to Etheria, and the Guardians were being born again to fight against the evil. She groaned and bent over, still holding....... and she knew...... the Guardians were being born again.......  
  
Meanwhile, in the country of Viene, a woman smiled at her young son, and felt her stomach. "My little prince, I think it's time for your little brother or sister to be born," the woman said to the young boy, as she bent over in pain.  
  
Also, somewhere in the Southern Mountains as weary travelers climbed up a  
  
mountain, they gasped at the sight before them. Around them were dead bodies around a campfire, seemly victims of a caravan that had fallen to thieves. The good travelers began to bury the bodies, shocked by such a horrible sight, rarely seen , when suddenly they heard a baby wailing somewhere by the fire.......  
  
Chapter 1: The Ambush  
  
It was a hot sunny day in Etheria. Farmers in fields looked up and waved as a carriage, which clearly was a royal carriage was being pulled by majestic white mares which were wearing the royal colors of Ethera, along a worn out-used road. The carriage was being guarding by about 50 men, about half riding in the front, half in the back, all wearing magnificent armor and uniforms, riding on beautiful mares, alert, as if they expected a attack any moment. The carriage clearly held someone of importance.  
  
Inside, a young girl around eleven years old, clearly beautiful, sighed heavily as she watched the scenery go by out the carriage window. She gently reached up with her slender fingertips to brush the pure white bangs that were in the way of her eyes, away from her sight, as she briefly touched the pure white oval diamond, embedded in a her forehead, marking her as the heir to the throne of Etheria, the planet of richness and absolute beauty, certainly looked the part with her beautiful, pure white hair that was as pure as a unicorn's, her breath-taking silver eyes, her slender body in a beautiful silky blue gown laced with white trim, made the princess a breath-taking sight.  
  
Princess Charity sighed heavily again, and looked at her younger sister sitting across from her, whom she could really tell wanted to get out of the hot carriage. Charity smiled. Although Star Flower was a princess, she looked and dressed much more differently than her older sister with her short, jet black hair, fierce emerald eyes, and was dressed in green and black clothes which brought out her eyes; a green vest with white embroidery of dragons, unicorns, flowers, and had the shield of Ethera. This vest covered her tunic, and she wore back pants which went with her leather boots. On her back was a quiver of arrows with a long bow, and a leather belt was around her waist which had a small dagger, and a medium-sized but long sword attached to it. Star looked more like a feminine boy than a princess, or at least a warrior.  
  
Charity smiled again at her poor sister. Star was not used to being stuck in a hot stuffy carriage for long hours. Usually she would be riding a horse, free in the open fresh air, with the men, but Star had faithfully chosen to remain with her older to kept her company. Star Flower was a Flower Guardian, one of the three princesses born during the six days of child birth, the youngest of the triplets born on the six day. With warrior blood running through their veins these guardians were also marked with a single diamond, not the heir symbol, but the Guardian symbol which contained their guardian gifts. The Heir symbol contained the powers of the Etherian kingdom, and usually appeared on the first born of the Royal family. Star had a glittery green diamond on her forehead which marked her as a Flower Guardian, a protector of Etheria, and its people.  
  
("She's the lucky one,") thought Charity enviously, ("she gets to go out and do wonderful, yet normal things, while I have to learn all the manners and future obligations as a queen.") Charity then thought again deeply, and smiled as she thought happily, ("but that'll all change soon this year.")  
  
Star looked at Charity and said grumpily, "I don't understand what you're smiling about. I hate this stupid hot stuffy carriage!! I want to get out of this place!! She crossed her arms as she sat moodily. Charity held back a grin. Star was acting like a child instead of a princess. ("What am I thinking?.") Charity chided herself angrily. ("Star's only nine years old, a year younger then me. She's still a child even though she's a princess. But then again,") Charity thought, while smiling, ("She's too immature for her age.") Her other two sisters were much more mature. Song and Sky were less playful, and much more mature. They held their tongues while Star tended to speak what was on her mind, and did things before thinking it over thoroughly. Still though, Charity loved Star the way she was for Star always was there for her and always made her happy.  
  
Star spoke up once again, grumpily, "I wish we were at home right now, or even back at the Eastern Islands. Everybody liked me over there and it was really great studying with the Eastern Warriors, although I missed our sisters at home greatly." Charity grimaced. Even though Star had liked the Eastern Islands for everybody liked her warrior spirit and openmindess, but Charity had not liked it. There she had to work very hard at her etiquette lessons and steps in becoming a good queen. The princesses there were very jealous of her and her beauty, and had criticized everything she did behind her back. The only one that made her feel welcome was Princess Hope who was the same age as Star and whom Charity missed.  
  
Charity looked at Star and said sadly, "I wish we were at home too, my dear sister." Star looked at Charity, smiled sadly at her, and said gently, "Poor Charity, I wonder how awful it is for you to have to take all those lessons to become queen. All those lessons in walking properly, good manners, and other things. I had to take all those lessons too remember?" Charity held back a smile, she would never forget. Star was the worstest one of all the princesses at taking those lessons. She almost always got everything wrong, and often tripped herself or the teacher when trying to walk or dance properly. But then, Charity mused, ("she never gave up at it even though she hated it so bad. She actually became a proper lady, when she wasn't wearing her warrior's clothes. Though it did take her forever to do so.") Charity remembered the one time Star had accidentally broke the etiquette teacher's nose when trying to curtsy properly. Charity stifled a giggle. Star sensed this and continued, "See what I mean? You always try to hide your feelings and be careful of everything you do and say, afraid that everyone will dislike you because of it. I'm glad that I do not have that tremendous burden to become the future queen of Etheria. It must be very hard on you. I wish you were one of us, Charity. But cheer up, soon you'll be happy."  
  
Charity smiled loving at her younger sister. Star could be so wise and understanding sometimes, when she wasn't so stubborn and hard-headed. "Thank you for caring so much Star," Charity said gently with a reassuring voice. Star perked up, and asked hopefully, "Now do you have any idea how we can get out of this stuffy carriage?" Charity shook her head no fiercely, and laughed merrily when she saw the funny, yet disappointed look on Star's face. "Well at least I got you to laugh," Star muttered.  
  
Gregory of Laxen raised his rough, yet smooth hand up to shield the hot, burning rays of the Etheria sun away from his deep blue eyes, sweat pouring down his face as he wiped the sandy-colored hair bangs filled with sweat away, pausing from his toil in the wheat field as he looked up at his father, Andres of Laxen who had also stopped working to listen to the strange, yet familar-like sound.  
  
There was a loud sound coming from the road next to their field. It sounded as if someone was riding a horse very hard and fast. Gregory and Andres looked at each other, confused looks on both of their faces. No one ever rode on the road next to the field very fast; it was too dangerous with all of the deep holes and sharp rocks. The sound kept on growing louder and louder. Suddenly two men, clearly soldires dressed in red, and black uniforms which bore the sign of the black dragon, emerged into view, riding on fearsome-looking balzck stallions who as they galloped, nipped at each other, still running, driven on by the soldirs who urged them on, whipping at them, and they quickly passed the field, and quickly dissapeared out of view.  
  
Gregory gaped at the road where the men in uniform dissapeared out of view, only a few moments before, thinking rapidly. ("What in the name of Etheria were Dracon soldiers doing here? Aren't they suppose to be at war with the Ethera kingdom?!! They're heading toward Ethera, they must be up to something!!") Gregory's father looked at his son helplessly, as he asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "Were those, Dracon soldiers we just saw?!" "Yes Father," said Gregory, not believing it himself, "They must be here to kill or capture the princess!" "No," said Andres firmly, "She's studying at the Eastern Islands with her younger sister, remember? She's safe from harm." "But I thought she was coming back this month, isn't she?," Gregory asked. "Oh no...," Gregory's father groaned, "We must try to warn her somehow!" "But how Father?," Gregory asked questionly.  
  
Suddenly they heard more noise coming from the road. Really loud noise. They both quickly twirled around to see what else was coming. Gregory's jaw dropped. A mangificent sight had come into view. Gallilent men-in-armor and knights bearing the colors of Ethera rode into view, all of them on mangificent mares, and they seemed to be guarding a beautiful white carriage that was being pulled by majestic white mares. Gregory closed hes mouth quickly, as he drew in his breath sharply and asked hes father, bewilderd, "Isn't that the royal carriage of Princess Charity?!"Gregory's father looked pale. He said quickly to Gregory, "Those two soldiers we just saw, must be rushing ahead to warn others like them that the princess is coming, so that they can ambush the princess!!" We have to stop them!" Gregory eyed the fierce looking men-in-armor, gluped, and asked, "Father how are we supposed to do that? Those men might accidently kill us if we try to stop them. They might think we are the ones trying to harm the princess and attack us instead!"  
  
Andres ingored his son, and began running toward the carriage while yelling, "Stop! Stop! There is danger ahead of you!" A knight in silver armor with the colors of Ethera on his shield, pulled hard on his reins, as he raised up one of his gloved hands and signaled for the men and the drivers to stop. Four men quickly leaped from their horses and moved in to block the front of the carriage door, their swords and shields drawn.  
  
"Hey! The carriage has stopped moving! All right! Maybe we can get out now!," said Star happily. "What is Sir. Edward doing?!," Charity muttered as she tried vailently to see what was happening through her carriage window, but four bulky men blocked the view.  
  
The tall knight with blond hair and blue eyes quickly vaulted of the horse, drew  
  
his sword and pointed it at Andres' throat, only a fraction of a inch away. A who had already halted, hestitated, and gulped as his eyes stayed on the sharp point of the sword. The knight snapped sharply at Andres, "What is the meaning of this instrustion!??" Andres tried to bow like all commoners should do to nobles, but stopped quickly when he saw that the sword was still pointed at his throat.  
  
Andres stuttered, "Um...good sir, I am Andres Lowen of Laxen, and this is my son Gregory," Andres motioned toward Gregory who had quietly moved to his father's side, "We were just toiling in our wheat field when we saw two men wearing uniforms of black and red pass us on this very road. They were Dracon soldiers, this I am sure of for I was a Etheran soldier once. After this had happened, the royal carriage cam, and we realized that the princess must be in great danger, so we stopped you from going on ahead."  
  
"Nonsense," The knight said sharply, "Our forces protect the borders of this reigon! No enemy forces can penetrate them!" The knight then motioned for the soldiers to move on.  
  
Suddenly, a soft, yet commanging voice rang out. "Stop at once!" The carriage door flew open, as a young girl stood there. The sight took Gregory's breath away. The girl was breathtaking beautiful, clearly a true princess, with her long and beautifull, white hair which seemed purer than a unicorn's mane, her kind, yet commanding sliver eyes a beautiful, yet kind face, and a slender figure concealed in a beautiful silky light blue gown trimmed with white lace, and a heautiful white crystal on a silver chain hung around her slender neck.  
  
She motioned for the four men to move aside, out of her way as she desended from the carriage gracefully on her blue diamond slippers. Gregory quickly kneeled when he saw the white, pure-like oval diamond embedded in her forehead; the mark of the heir, Princess Charity Flower. Andres tried to kneel too, but he stopped abruptly when he realized that the knight's sword was still pointed toward his throat. "Put that down," the Princess ordered, "Is that any way a true knight of Ethera treats the people he protects? Threatening a citizen of the Ethera kingdom's life when he is unharmed?"  
  
The knight sheathed his sword quickly and moved toward the princess as Andres breathed a sign of releif and kneeled. "Your Highness," the knight said anixously, moving toward the Princess, "You shouldn't be out here!" A voice inside of the carriage rang out at the knight, "Princess Charity can take care of herself. You should obey her wishes. Besides its too hot and stuffy in this carriage. We need fresh air anyways!" Another girl emerged from the royal carriage.  
  
Unlike the princess who was dressed in finery, the girl was dressed in a black tunic, and shirt with black pants, and a green embroidered yellow threaded vest that covered the shirt, along with brown leather boots. Gregory stared. He had never seen a girl dressed in this fashion before. She looked more like a feminine boy or a warrior than a lady with her short, jet black hair, fierce emerald eyes which reflected a warrior's glare, but yet had a playful glint to them. She also had a quvier full of arrows on her back, along with a longbow, and there was also a leather belt around her tunic, and waist, a small dagger and a long sword attached to it.  
  
Gregory wondered briefly if the girl knew how to use the weapons. Gregory's eyes wandered back to her forehead, and was startled. Ther, right on her forehead was a small green, glittery diamond, shaped as a star. Gregory thought rapidly. This girl was a Flower Guardian, a true warrior princess, a protector of Etheria, sworned to protect the planet and its rulers. Gregory could hardly believe how the day was turning out.He had met the heir to the throne and a true warrior princess. What else was next?  
  
The girl smiled at Gregory and his father. "You must excused Sir Edward's behavior, he tends to be rather stubborn, and harsh at times," the girl said while glaring at the knight who had clenched his jaws tight. It was clear that the two disliked each other. The girl spoke to them again, " I am Princess Star Flower of Ethera, the Guardian of Universe. Please rise, my sister and I do not like it when people kneel to us." Andres and Gregory stood up, hesitant. Princess Charity then spoke to them, "Why do you prevent us from reaching our destination?"  
  
Andres bowed deeply, and repeated to her what he had told Sir. Edward. Sir. Edward looked angrilly at Andres and Gregory, and said to Princess Charity, " Your Highness this has to be a trick! How could Dracon soldirs have gotten into the Ethera kingdom with our mighty forces guarding the borders? It's impossible!!" Princess Star stared angrilly at Sir. Edward as she snapped at him, "Use your head!! Our forces cannot protect every inch of our border. No force is perfect! Even our force has faults in it!. Besides our whole force isn't at the borders, we sent some to guard other kingdoms' borders as well, not just our own." Sir. Edward just stared at Star, fury in his eyes.  
  
Charity looked at both of them, and sighed, "Star is right Sir. Edward. Enemy fores can penetrate our borders no matter how large our forces are. Star?," Charity beckoned for her sister, "We will need our sisters' help in evaluating this situtation. Will you call them please, Star?" Star smiled. "I thought you would never ask," Star said happily. She extended her fingers, and had raised them, when suddenly Sir. Edward spoke, "Wait!," he said firmly as Star lowered her fingers and turned to stare at him, as did everyone else.  
  
Sir. Edward continued, "Princess, why do you need to call upon Lotus and Storm Flower? My men and I can scout ahead. We have no need of your sisters." Princess Charity looked at him, her patience wearing out as she said sternly, "Sir. Edward, Star is right, you do not use your head. The Dracon soldires might sense you and your men coming with their magic. My sisters are immune to that, no one can sense their magic except a member of the Flower family, or another Flower Guardian, which I doubt they have. Also, they are sworned to protect me, so they should be here right now, taking care of the danger, now stop questioning my orders!"  
  
Princess Charity motioned for Star to continue. Star nodded, and asked Andres, "Where are we now?" Andres, suprised by her question, answered, "We are in Laxen of course." Star nodded, "I thought so. It's too far away for me to try and reach them by telepathically, I'll have to do it the harder way" Star then extended her fingers on her right hand, raised it up in midair, and brought pure green fire to her fingertips. Sir. Edward, Andres, and Gregory backed away from the light, alarmed. Star quickly drew a star in the air with her magic, and it hung there amazely.  
  
Star chanted a few words they did not understand. The star on her forehead begin to glow with a glitterly green light as the green light went out of her fingers. Star then spoke, "I just opened up a dimension to let my sisters know I'm heere in need of them, and so they'll find us quickly. Ouch!! My head! Whenever I use this spell it always gives me a awful headache. Oh, my sisters will come soon." They all waited.  
  
Song and Sky had begun training hard with their training master, Sire Allan of Nazeran, when they felt the call. "What was that?!" Sky asked Song with surprise showing on her face. "It must be Star. She and Charity must be in trouble! We must go now!," Song said. Song's and Sky's staffs clanged to the ground as they dissapeared, leaving their bewildered teacher holding only a staff in his hands, wondering where in the name of Etheria, had Lotus and Storm went.  
  
Gregory and the others watched as the star in the air dissapeared, and a silver and blue mist appeared before them, where the star had been. As they watched, amazed by the sight, two girls stepped out of the mist. They were wearing clothes like Star's except they were different colors. One had hair like Charity's except it was slivery, and she had blue eyes tat seemed to be filled with knowledge and wisdom and she had a sliver vest on with black embroidery. This one seemed like Charity. The other one had medium-cut blond hair, fierce sky-blue eyes, and seemed to have a warrior- like aura around her, and she wore a sky-blue vest with white embroidery. She seemed more like Star. Both of them had diamonds embedded in their foreheads. The girl with silver hair had a sliver, tear-shaped diamond, and the one with blond hair had a round, sky-blue daimond which seemed to sparkle inside.  
  
The one with sliver hair stepped forward, and asked, "Younger sister, why do you call us? Is something wrong?" Star beamed at the girl, "I called you because Charity told me to, Lotus." Charity stepped forward, and introduced the two girls to the others. "This is my sister, Princess Lotus Flower, Guardian of Life," Charity motioned toward Song, the girl with sliver hair, who curstied. "And there is also my other sister, Princess Storm Flower, Guardian of Nature." Charity motioned toward Sky, who also curstied. Gregory looked from the two girls to Star. These three girls were triplets? They all looked so different from each other!  
  
Charity spoke again, "My sisters, I have called upon you, because we have received information that there in danger on the road ahead of us. The Dracon country might be involved in this. I want you, along with Star to scout and ahead and see what you find. You may report back to me when you are done." The two sisters, and Star then cutsied again, and said in unison with each other, "Yes, sister" They all then began running hard on the road in the direction that the Dracon soldiers had dissapeared. Charity watched them as they went while thinking a small prayer, Mother Etheria, guide my sisters, and keep them safe from harm. Sir. Edward also watched them go, his mouth thin.  
  
Author's note: I know that this chapter is very long and doesn't have much action in it yet, but I was going to make it longer, but I couldn't type it all out in time. The next chapter should be more exciting. If you want anymore information, or want to comment, please sent me a review, but if you rather sent me a email that's fine. I would continue on with the story, but Winter Break's coming soon, and I won't be able to get on the internet. But I'll be able to write at least two more chapters, so don't be sad, cause I'll be back soon.  
  
HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
  
(MAKE MY NEW YEAR EVEN HAPPIER BY SENDING IN A REVIEW. PLUEASE!!!)  
  
My Email Address is: xStArLiGhTDrEaMs@yahoo.com  
  
Bye Bye!! 


	2. Chapter Two:The Capture

Author's Note: Hi everybody! It's great to be back! Are you glad! I sure had a great Winter Break! I wrote and typed out Chapters 2 & 3. I hope you like them! So here's the second chapter......  
  
P.S Note: I have re-edited Chapter One so it would be easier to read, so I hope you like it!!!! (Chapter 2 is edited in this version also, and my upcoming chapters will be edited in this style too.)  
  
A POEM OF THE GUARDIANS  
  
Once, long ago, a prophecy was told,  
  
of the birth, the royal birth,  
  
Of Four princesses,  
  
a queen, and Three others,  
  
when evil would come,  
  
come once again,  
  
born in the time of evil,  
  
defenders of good  
  
to Etheria, planet of splendor, and beauty  
  
The birth shall tell of the flowers that are born,  
  
the wise flower of the waters,  
  
the strong flower of the weather,  
  
the bright flower of the sky,  
  
and the beautiful flower of heaven,  
  
joined with the mighty flowers of hope and fire,  
  
together They will stand against the oncoming darkness,  
  
United, no force shall overcome them  
  
separated they shall always stand strong, and true,  
  
as strong as a mountain, and more powerful than a earthquake,  
  
but mountains can crumble and earthquakes can become weak,  
  
There shall be a war,  
  
Good against Evil,  
  
One shall always overcome the other,  
  
and only faith shall decide if the star of heaven shall fall,  
  
or if the ashes of the dead shall rise again  
  
and only the truth of the firey one shall help the angel  
  
reach the star, to grasp it from falling,  
  
but the dark ones shall try to bring the angel down,  
  
yet the white dragon shall come,  
  
and the guardian's fate shall rests upon that dragon,  
  
As will the dark ones,  
  
Who shall prevail, the answer unseen......  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Capture  
  
(Continued from the last Chapter)  
  
Song, Sky and Star felt the wind blow at them as they ran hard on the road. They started to commuicate with each other by mind thought. They somehow had this ability since birth, for as triplets, they were closely linked. (My sisters, it is good to see you again!), Star thought out to her two sisters as she ran. (It's nice to see you again too), thought Sky back, (but we have a misssion to carry out, let us save the reunion for later.) Star nodded. As they sped on, they chanted the spell that would conceal them and make them invisible. Although they could not see each other, they could sense each other's presence. Anyone else would see nothing.  
  
Star and the others stopped.Up ahead, was a far too peaceful and quiet scene. In front of them was a forest with plenty of lush trees, and bushes, yet there were no animal sounds coming from the forest. It was the Ethera Forest. (Perfect place to ambush someone), Star remarked to her two older sisters. They all agreed. (Lets split up and search the forest on foot), thought Song out to her two younger sisters, (if we see anything, we can come back here and report what we find. Agreed?) Sky and Star both agreed.(Okay, Star you follow the road to the right, I'll go to the middle, and Sky, you can take the left, okay?) Both the younger sisters voiced their agreement again, (Okay Song.) They all started heading into the forest, Song walked off into the middle, Sky to the left, and Star to the right.  
  
Meanwhile, in a clearing in the Ethera Forest, a man with dark brown hair and red eyes dressed in a black and white uniform, along with a sword, and pouch attached to his belt stood there along with two men dressed in black, and red, the same ones that Andres and Gregory had saw. The man, General Zai of Dracon waited impatiently as he thought, (The carriage should have already come. Where was it??) General Zai whirled around to face his two messengers, angry as he whispered fiercely so as not to be overheard, "Where is the carriage!? You told me that it would be here now! Are you sure that you weren't spotted by anyone!?" The two messagers cowered as one of them replied, "Yes General Zai, we are sure we were not spotted. We had the invisbility spell on, and we rode as fast as we could when we spotted the carriage coming." The other messenger spoke up, "Maybe they have stopped to rest awhile on the way. It is a long journey after all."  
  
General Zai paced back and forth, his patience wearing thin. He stopped and asked his messagers, "Are any of the Guardians with the princess?" One replied, "Only one sir. It is the youngest one, Star Flower." General Zai smiled evily as he rubbed his gloved hands together, and said, "Ahhhh... good! The youngest Guardian and the Princess won't be too hard to capture. The princess is only a princess, good for nothing much, and the Guardian is just a young child, not even completed her training yet, and I highly doubt that she has even started it. They're only little girls protected by those men. We need not worry about the men though, we have engouh soldiers to wipe out the men who are guarding the princess and Guardian. We also have our own mages if we run into trouble. We will not take any prisoners except the princess and Guardian though, is that understood?", General Zai watched the astonished messengers shook their heads yes in reply, and said, "Good! The king will be very pleased to hear it when we have captured the princess, and a Guardain too!" The General laughed evily.  
  
Star clenched her teeth. She had heard every word as she stood there, unoticable by the men because of her invisiblity spell, fury and anger rising up in her. (How dare they think I'm only a child and can't do anything because I'm a girl!!), Star thought angrilly. She turned hard, and quickly walked back toward the meeting place that she and her sisters had chosen to meet at when they were done scouting. Song and Sky were already there when she came.  
  
(Did you find anything?), Song asked in mind-thought. Star nodded and told them everything she had heard. After she had finished, she added, (They thought I was weak and could be taken easily because I'm just a child!!) Song and Sky smiled at their younger sister's fiercness.  
  
(I'm sure you would have changed their minds if they had attacked you,) Sky said to Star amused. (Well anyways, I couldn't find anything on my side so I went to help Song. I found about thirty men hiding in the treetops along the road.) Song added, (I found about twenty men hiding in the bushes along the road while Sky was searching in the treetops.)  
  
Star thought deeply for a moment, (I only saw five mages and those two messengers, along with that snotty General I told you about. Did they think they could take us with only fifty men and five mages? We're evenly matched if they had went against us.) Song and Sky just stared at Star, or at least at the place she was supposed to be. Star felt the stares of her sisters and asked, (What? What did I do?) Sky answered, (Star!! You didn't tell us that there were mages! You should be more careful! They could have sensed us beneath these invisiblty spells! We casted only the simple ones!) Star replied sheepishly, (Oh sorry. I didn't think of it. I don't think they felt me though.) Song reassured Star, (It is alright, you did not think of it at the time. Besides, your magis is stronger than mine or Sky's, but it's also harder to detect, so you'll be alright,) Song thought softly to Star. (Thank you Song,) said Star relieved, (Next time I'll try to be more careful.)  
  
Sky interupted the small conversation,( So what do we do about the Dracons?) Sky asked.(I don't know Sky,) said Song, (Maybe we should go back to Charity, and let Sir. Edward handle this matter.) Sky and Star thought deeply for a moment, and then said in unison, (No way!!) Song smiled and replied, (It was only a suggestion!!") (A really bad one,") remarked Star drily. (So what do we do instead??,) asked Sky. (Okay, here's the plan,) said Song as she carefully laid out plans to her two sisters.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the field, Princess Charity waited with the others. Sir. Edward, who was not so patient, muttered, "Where are they? Why are they taking so long to scout the area?" Princess Charity spoke quietly, "They will be bak. They have to take care of the enemy first." Sir. Edward stared at Charity with disbelief, as he said bewildered, "You told them to report back to you after they've finshed scouting! You didn't telll them to take care of any enemy fores!" "Wrong ," Charity replied, "I told them to scout ahead to see if they could see any enemy forces. I did not tell them they couldn't do something about it, which is what they are doing right now, doing something about it, because they probably do not want to come back and let you and your men handle the situtation.  
  
Sir. Edward turned red as he replied while glaring at Gregory and Andres, "What if those two are lying?!! The enem might have already ambushed your two sisters." Charity signed heavily, finally losing her patience as she snapped back at Sir. Edward, "Do you think that I would have let them go if I knew the two farmers were lying?!! I sensed that they were telling the truth, so I sent my sisters to deal with the problem!! I sent my sisters to do it for I know that'll they suceed in their mission, but I was doubtful if you and your men could have without shedding any blood.  
  
Charity then angrilly turned around with one swift, yet graceful movement, and stomped off into the carriage, while saying in a commanding voice, "Andres, please come along with your son." Andres, and Gregory, dumbfounded, followed the princess into the carriage, and the carriage door slammed shut. Sir. Edward just stood there astounded, as he muttered, "The princess has to stop spending time with that Star! She's pratically turning into her!" Sir. Edward suddered at the very thought of it.  
  
Elsewhere, Star was creeping quietly along the forest floor, as she muttered guarding spells to protect herself rom the mages. She smiled. Song's plan's was pure genius, and it was all going smoothly so far. She suddenly spotted the mage soldiers, and stopped abruptly. They were all sitting around on logs, chatting quietly, looking nervously around them. Star smiled. ("This is going to be fun,) she thought amused. She glanced around and saw a perfect place whee she wouldn't be spotted. It was a large elm tree. Star quickly went behind it, as she looked to make sure that the mages weren't moving anywhere near her.  
  
She carefully released her invisiblty spell from behind the elm tree, and quickly formed a symbol in the air as she quietly chanted a transformation spell, still hidden from view behind the great tree. She felt the transformation, as her hair grew, longer, and longer, turning pure white, her feet turning into hoofs, and watched, fasinated as white fur sprouted from her slender body. Her star diamond turned into a beautiful green horn, which sprouted from her forehedd. Her clothes quickly changed also, the shirt, tunic, pants and belt, turned into beautiful green leaves and vines that covered most of her body, and made a beautiful flowing dress. As this transformation occured, Star prayed silently to Acornia, the unicorn goddess of all types of unicorns, either half or pure, apologizing for taking on the rarest form of all unicorn beings, and to bless her while in the form.  
  
Finally the transformation was omplete. Star did not look the same at all.  
  
She was now a beautiful and rare, unicorn girl, half human, half unicorn, a being with supernatural powers. She was a sight with her long flowing white hair, herbeautiful emerald eyes matching the glittery green horn that was on her forehead, and her slender body, along with her long beautiful legs covered in white fur, and her beautiful golden hoofs, and of course that beautiful green dress made out of leaves and vines to complete the picture.  
  
No mage could resist her now, unless they were of a good heart, for unicorn girls posessed great magical powers, and of course they were very beautiful, and would serve anyone of magic, if they were caught, which of course was very, very hard to do.  
  
Star walked without a single sound into the circle of mages who were immeditly startled, then delighted. Star made as to look confused at first, then looked fearful. She quickly ran off, deep into the forest on her hoofs. The suprised mages quickly recovered and immeditatly followed in pursuit. Star smiled, and as she ran, she thought brieftly, ("These mages are slow!")  
  
When they were far behind her, Star quickly halted, and muttered the  
  
deactivation spell. She quickly transformed back into her normal self. Star saw a tall tree, (Perfect,) she thought as she leaped onto a fallen tree, and jumped toward one of the tall tree's branches, her hands reaching for a grip as she caught hold of it, and swung onto the tree branch. She drew her sword as she waited.  
  
The mages came on fast, finally stopping nearby the tree that Star was in, panting heavilly as they stopped to rest, and talk briefly. One mage muttered, "Where did it go? That forest unicorn girl was so beautiful, and what powerful magic radianted from it!" Another mage answered back, "It's gone now! Oh what power! I wish I could have gotten it." The tired mages leaned against the trees and some sat down. Star smiled. The plan was going perfectly. The mages never knew what hit them as they felt something hard bang on their heads, and darkness overwhelmed them.  
  
Meanwhile, in the treetops, Storm listened in as two Dracon archers were talking quietly. "When is the carriage going to come?!," said one archer, "I'm tired of waiting in this forest, and it bothers me that we're on Etheran land." "Ouiet!!," hissed the other archer, "Did you hear something?!" They felt darkness overwhelm them as their two heads clanged together, and something grabbing their back neck shirts, pulling them back from the dangerous fall to the forest floor below.  
  
The Dracon soldiers along the forest road grew tire as they yawned and streched.  
  
Suddenly they heard a sweet elody that seemed to be sung by a voice sweeter than a lark's song. They fell over each other as they quietly slipped into a fast slumber. Song quietly stepped out of the brushes, and began tying the soldiers up with rope. After she had finished, she ran back to the meeting place. Only Sky was there. "Where is Star?" asked Sky questionly, when she saw Song, not using mind thought anymore. "Maybe she's still finishing up her mission," said Song, "Anyways, were you sucessful?" "Yep," said Sky happily, "All of the archers are going to have aching headache when they wake up, and they won't be able to yell for help. I put the Silence spell on them, just like you told me to, and they're tied to the trees pretty good." Song smiled, "I did well too. My sleeping song lured them all to a deep sleep. When they wake up they'll going to find themselves wrapped up in a big ditch, unable to get out or call for help either. "Well you weren't named Song for nothing," remarked Sky, "but where is Star?!"  
  
General Zai was furious and very angry when he discovered the mages were gone. "Where are my mages?!!!," he yelled. The two messengers tried to silenced him, "Sir! You're going to give our presence away!," one of the messengers said silently. The General twirled around to glare at the messenger. "To whom?!!," the General said angrilly, "The carriage was supposed to be here long ago!" "To me," a voice replied from somewhere in the trees around the clearing. The General turned around quickly, scanning the trees as he said fiercly, "Who is that! Show yourself!" Star walked boldly into the clearing, her hand resting on her sword hilt. "I. Princess Star Flower, the youngest, Guardian of Universe. As for your mages, well lets just say they're unable to see anyone at this moment." Star smiled sweetly at the General, "Still think I'm weak, because I'm only a child, and a girl for that matter?"  
  
General Zai turned red with fury, while wondering how she knew that. He asked fiercly, "How are you here?!" "Ohhh.... that well a few farmers told us about your two messagers over there, and we pretty much figured out the rest," Star replied. General Zai said finally understanding, "I see." He then quickly drew his dark sword, and quickly ran it through the two messengers standing behind him with one swift stroke, slaying them before Star's horrified eyes. "Fools." General Zai muttered, "You said you used the invisiability spells, but they stilll saw you."  
  
Star stared at General Zai as he turned around, grinnly evily at her. (How could he just kill like that?,) Star thought horrified, as Zai walked toward her, his dark sword blade glinting in the small rays of light of the sun that shone through the trees into the clearing. Star drew out her own sword, and waited grimly for him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So...... what did you think?? Is it good so far?? Did you like my story? Are you hanging in supense? Are you aching to know what'll happen next? Luckily, I typed out Chapter 3 along with Chapter 2; aren't you happy? So if you want, continue on......... to Chapter 3: Going Home. 


	3. Chapter Three:Going Home

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I hope you really like this chapter, even though it's a little confusing, and a bit long,  
but hey, that doesn't matter right?? Well I'm not going to kept you from this any longer, so continue on with the  
story!!!  
  
A POEM OF THE GUARDIANS  
  
Once, long ago, a prophecy was told,  
of the birth, the royal birth,  
Of Four princesses,  
a queen, and Three others,  
when evil would come,  
come once again,  
born in the time of evil,  
defenders of good  
to Etheria, planet of splendor, and beauty  
The birth shall tell of the flowers that are born,  
the wise flower of the waters,  
the strong flower of the weather,  
the bright flower of the sky,  
and the beautiful flower of heaven,  
joined with the mighty flowers of hope and fire,  
together They will stand against the oncoming darkness,  
United, no force shall overcome them  
separated they shall always stand strong, and true,  
as strong as a mountain, and more powerful than a earthquake,  
but mountains can crumble and earthquakes can become weak,  
There shall be a war,  
Good against Evil,  
One shall always overcome the other,   
and only faith shall decide if the star of heaven shall fall,  
or if the ashes of the dead shall rise again   
and only the truth of the firey one shall help the angel  
reach the star, to grasp it from falling,  
but the dark ones shall try to bring the angel down,  
yet the white dragon shall come,  
and the guardian's fate shall rests upon that dragon,  
As will the dark ones,  
Who shall prevail, the answer unseen......  
  
  
Chapter 3: Going Home  
  
(Continued from last chapter)  
  
Star watched as General Zai drew near, his sword unsleathed, its steel glinting in the small rays of the sun that had  
penetrated through the thick forest treetops into the clearing. Suddenly General Zai ran at her, his sword prepared to strike her  
down. At the last possible moment, Star quickly drew her own sword up quckly, just in time to block his blow. The general   
grunted with surprise. He swung at her again, but each time Star blocked it over and over. The clanging of sword upon sword  
rang out throughout the clearing.The general hissed at Star, "Fight me!!," irritated that Star only defended against his blows.   
As he swung again, his sword point sunk into Star's right shoulder. He smiled. Star twiched with pain, sweat pouring down her  
eyes as she flinched away from his sword, and switched her sword to her left arm. General Zai lifted up his eyebrows. The girl  
could swordfight with both arms?!! Only Eastern warriors did that!! He attacked her again, but his sword only hit an oak tree,  
as Star leaped out of the way. Star then attacked back at the General, faster and faster. The general could barely keep up as  
he blocked blow after blow.Star swung once again, and the sword tip swung up and met the general's left eye. General Zai  
yelled in pain and surprise as he dropped down on his knees, his sword thrown down, and was holding his hands to his face.  
He looked up, fury in his good eye, the other one just sliced, bleeding horribly. Star stepped back, horrified at what she had  
just done. General Zai reached into the small pouch at his side, and grabbed a handful of black dust, and said to Star, "It's not  
over for me yet, but it is for you!" He laughed, and flung the black dust into the air. Star covered her face with her good arm,  
as she stepped back, coughing as she choked on the dust. When the dust cleared, Star just stared blanky at the spot General   
Zai had once been in. The spot was empty. Suddenly, the pain from the wound in her right shoulder grew, and Star fell to the  
ground in angony. She frowned, she had received worster cuts than this, yet none had as much pain as this one did. ("Did that  
sword have poison on it?",) wondered Star as she felt darkness and pain overwhelm her and thought to her sisters faintly,  
(Sisters........help me.......,) and then collasped unto the forest floor.  
  
Song and Sky heard this. They both glanced at each other and then ran quickly into the forest, thinking of nothing but   
searching for Star. (Sister!!!.....Sis!!! Where are you?!,) Sky thought frantic, as she scanned the ground from the treetops,  
looking for clues as she leaped from tree to tree, receiving no answer from Star. (Sky!!!,) Song thought out to Sky, (I found  
the mage soldiers, but I don't see any sign of Star!!!) Sky mouth grew thin as she thought grimly, ("Hold on little sister,  
we're coming.")  
  
Charity frowned inside the carriage as Andres and Gregory sat nervosusly. "Is anythng wrong, your Highness?"   
asked Andres. Charity felt panic coming from two of her younger siblings, but she couldn't feel Star. "Something's wrong. I  
can feel it." Charity flew open the door, and Sir. Edward stood there, looking anxious as he said to her, "Princess! You  
should not be in there with those two commoners! Who kows what they might...." Charity interuppted him, as she said  
quickly, "Star is in trouble! We must go and help her!! Continue on the road ahead!" Charity slammed the carriage door  
in Sir. Edward's face, not giving him time to question her. Sir. Edward stood there bewildered, as he thought questionaly,   
("How does she know that?") He motioned for the soldiers, and the driver of the carriage to move on and he vaulted onto  
his brown mare, and he and the band headed toward the Ethera Forest.  
  
Song felt like kicking herself as she frantically searched for her youngest sister. ("I should have watched out for her,  
and kept my eye on her. I shouldn't have let her do it alone,) she thought as she raced on forward.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Dracon palace, General Zai walked in., his hand over his left eye. The eye was still dripping with  
blood. The Bracon palace guards, horrified, rushed toward the General, exclaiming, "Sir! You are hurt! Should we report  
this or bring in the healer??" General Zai yelled at them, "Bring me a healer, and quick you idoits!!!" The guards  
cowered. General Zai was still scary, even when he was hurt. They hurried off to find a healer.  
  
Sky was still looking for Star from the treetops, when suddenly she halted. There was a small clearing in front of her and   
she could faintly see red in it, the color of blood, and a small figure lying down in the clearing. "Star!," cried out Sky, when she  
recongized the figure. (Song!! I've found Star! Come quickly!!) Sky leaped unto the ground, and ran quckly to Star's side.  
"Star, wake up!," Sky said as she shook her younger sister.  
There was a dark sword lying by her sister, along with Star's weapon, the Comet. Sky looked Star over. Star also had a  
shoulder gash in her right sword arm, but it wasn't bad-looking. ("What's wrong with Star?",) thought Sky, confused. Song  
arrived then, and she also cried out, "Star!" Song ran quickly toward Star and Sky, but stumbled over somthing in the clearing,  
and fell unto the ground.  
She glanced back behind her to see whatshe had tripped over and gasped. She sat up and backed away. It was the two  
messengers that the general had brutally killed. But wait, one of them stirred, just barely holding on to life. "Help....me," the  
soldier groaned as he reached out his hand toward Song, "Please....help....me" Song scrambled toward the soldier, her own  
hand reaching out to grab his.  
Song reached inside of herself as she summoned her healing. She now saw the soldier through her healing eyes. There  
was a dark, sickly mass of strands running through the soldier's body.Song frowned. She would not be able to save this man, the  
darkness of death was too strong in him, but she could help him stay in this world a little longer. She reached inside of herself,  
and let some of her healing magic drip gently out of her fingertips, into the soldier's own, the magic itself entering the soldier's  
body.  
The sodier smiled gently at Song, as he felt the pain subside. "Thank you fair maiden," the soldier whispered softly.  
Song loooked at the soldier with sad eyes as she said gently, "I am not able to stop your oncoming death." The soldier just  
smiled at Song, "That's alright, at least I won't die alone, and in pain. You're one of those Guardians, aren't you?"  
Song nodded. The soldier smiled sadly, "Another mistake we did. That's your younger sister, isn't it?," the soldier  
nocked his head toward Star. Song nodded again.  
"Damm Zai! Your sister fought brave and hard against that beast of a man, after he ran me and my friend  
through for failing to do our duty correct. She got him good in the eye with her sword, but not before he nicked her  
with his posionous blade," the soldier layed his head back on the ground, "I wish I've never met up with the Dracon  
army. It's too late for me now, I'm done for. Try to fight our army well young one, don't worry about the soldiers,  
most of them aren't like me. The Dracon country is wrong; a queen can run our planet. After all she should be much  
more mericful than us men," the soldier smiled at Song again. "Go to your sister, but beware; She has little chance of  
suriving. The only thing that can cure the deadly poison on General Zai's sword is the Angel flower. Farewell, and  
thank you, Guardian Maiden." The soldier eyes rolled backwards, and Song felt his hand go limp in hers.  
Song let go of the hand. She felt a single tear roll down as she closed the dead soldier's eyelids. ("How very sad,")  
thought Song, ("He had a good heart, even though he did terrible things.") "Song!!," cried out Sky, "I feel Star  
slipping away from us!!" Song turned quickly as she cried out, "Star!!! No!!!"  
  
Star could feel herself surrounded by darkness. She was floating, just like in her dreams. She turned quickly. Star  
thought she had heard a voice somewhere. She listened hard. Nothing. "Where am I," asked Star to the darkness around  
her. She recieved no answer. Star started swimming through the darkness, toward nowhere.......Suddenly she halted. A dark  
figure appeared before her. It ws a man with dark black hair, white skin, and red bloody eyes. It hurted Star to see those eyes,  
for she could see much pain, misery and despair in them. He raised up a bloody aw which he was carrying, aas he said in a grim  
voice, "I am the Lord of Death." He looked at Star closely, striaght in thte eye. Star flinched. Later on, she would have  
horrible nightmares because of those eyes. "Star Flower of Etheria?!," the Dark Lord asked, confused, "You are not  
supposed to be here, but you are somehow. Never less, I have to take you with me." The god raised the ax backwards,  
and Star watched with horror as the ax swung.....  
  
"Song!!," Sky cried out helplessly, "Do something!! Use your healing magic!!" "It's not strong engouh," said  
Song sadly, remebering the soldier whom she could not save. "Try anyways!!," Sky yelled.  
  
Charity heard the yell through her carriage window as the carriage was moving along on the Ethera Forest road.  
"Stop!!," Charity commanded through her carriage window. The group stopped. Andres, and Gregory watched as Princess  
Charity flew open the door and ran off into the forest, Sir. Edward, and a couple men running after her, yelling,"Princess,  
Princess!!! Come back!! It's too dangerous out there!!" They quickly dissapeared out of sight. Gregory turned to his  
father. "What do we do we do now??," Gregory asked. "Follow them, I guess," his father replied. They both scrambled  
out of the carriage after the men, yelling, "Hey!! wait for us!!"  
  
Charity tore through the forest trees, not noticing as the branches, and thorns ripped her beautiful gown. She just raced  
on, heading for the source of the yell. She finally reached a small clearing where she saw her two younger sisters kneeling over  
something on the forest floor. "Song!! Sky!!"  
Sky, suprised stood up. As she did this, Charity finally saw what they were leaning over. "Star!!!," Charity cried out  
as she ran toward Star, and kneeled by her side. "What happened," Charity asked her sisters, bewildered. "She got hit by  
posionous magic, Charity. The only thing that can save her is the Angel flower. I tried, Charity, I really did, but I  
can't keep her in this world much longer," whispered Song hoarsly. Charity could see Song's hand holding Star's, the life  
energy of Song's going into Star. "Step aside," ordered Charity as she moved to take Star's hand.  
  
......Star closed her eyes, waiting for the axe blow. Nothing happened....... She opened one eye, afriad to look. There  
was a beam of light surrounding her, and the Lord of Death. The lord just stood there, looking confused as he said in his grim  
voice, "Angel light??" He backed away from the light, as if in pain, and vanished into the darkness, leaving a bewildered Star  
in the wonderous light. Star closed her eyes, and thought, ("What now??"), her figure floating in the light beam. Suddenly the  
beam of light faded away....., and her eyes flew open. She was surrounded in darkness once again......  
  
Sir. Edward and his men finally stumbled into the clearing, tired and weary from running after the princess. Sir. Edward  
spotted Princess Charity along with her two sisters, Lotus, and Storm. Charity was kneeling over something, Lotus, and Storm  
standing above her; both of them looking anxious, Lotus especially, for she looked tired.  
"Princess!!," Sir. Edward stepped forward when he felt his leather boots hit something. He looked down and gave out  
a yell when he saw the two Dracon soldiers' dead bodies. "Princess!! You should not be in this place of death!!!," Sir.  
Edward cried out. "Shhhh..!!!," Song hissed at the knight. "Do not break Charity's concentration!! Can't you see she's  
trying to save Star?!!" She stepped away to revel what Charity was leaning over. Sir. Edward saw now that Charity was  
kneeling over Star's limp body. He gasped in shock, and whispered, "The youngest?? Star?!"  
Sky spoke up then, "Sir. Edward, I think you should leave now," she said quietly. "You and your men have  
matters to take care of. There are twenty-five men bounded, enemy soldier in a ditch by the road, and nineteen  
more men in the treetops, also bounded, tied to the trees. Also there are five mages, bounded tightly somewhere in  
this forest. Find all of these men and take them captive back to the carriage. Is that understood??" Sir. Edward,  
bewildered, nodded and signaled for his men to follow him. He turned to go back, when suddenly he said, "But somebody  
must stay here and guard the princess!" "Just go!," said Sky fiercly, "We'll worry about Charity!!" Sir. Edward  
nodded and turned towards into the forest. Andres and Gregory then came, finally finding the clearing. Sir. Edward glared at  
them as he passed them, heading back towards the road.  
  
Charity felt herself geting weaker as she gave some of her life energy to Star. Charity reached deep into her heir crystal,  
using her white magic to try and get rid of the darkness that was slowly spreading throughout Star's body. (Mother Etheria,  
guide me,") prayed Charity silently.  
  
Star just floated there, surrounded by darkness. "I'm all alone," said Star sadly. "Sisters, where are you? I need  
you." Suddenly the beam of pure white light appeared in front of her, surprising Star. She swum into it, feeling the darness fade  
away, and warmth, and light engulfing her. Star was floating in Angel light, her eyes closed, feeeling peace with herself, and  
lonely no more.  
  
Charity groaned, and stood up. "Star's safe for now, but not for long. We must hurry to the place. That's the  
only place that I know that has Angel flowers." "How will we get Star back to the carriage?," asked Sky. Charity  
turned around to look at Sky, when she spotted Andres and Gregory in the shadows of the trees around the clearing.  
"Andres," Charity motioned for Andres to come toward her. Andres came forth out of the shadows, kneeled, and asked  
gently, "Yes your Highness??" "Will you please help me and my sisters??"asked Charity. Andres nodded, "Yes, your  
Highness, I would be honored to." Charity looked at him, and said, "Thank you very much. Please carry Star back to  
the carriage, and quickly, she does not have much time left." Andres nodded, and stood up, and walked to where Star  
laid. He picked her up in his arms, and started walking back to the carriage. His son, Princess Charity, and the others followed,  
Sky stopping for a moment to pick up Star's weapon, and the dark sword, careful not to touch the blade.  
  
Sir. Edward was waiting impatiently and anxouisly near the carriage, when he finally saw the princess and the others  
emerge from the trees. "Princess!!," the knight came forward and spoke to Sky, " Storm Flower, we have arrested the  
enemy soldiers They are behind the carriage, and ready to march to their destination." Sir. Edward then turned to  
Princess Charity, and asked, "What shall we do next, your Highness?" Charity answered in a clam voice, "We shall  
continue on with our journey, but Sir. Edward, the carriage will slow us down. We must take the horses. You and  
some of your men can acompany us to Ethera, but the rest will have to bring the enemy to Ethera on their own."  
Sir. Edward, astonished, said, "But, Princess, you should not ride on the horse. How shall I be able to protect you??"  
Charity answered back sharply, "I need not be protected now that the enemy has been taken care of. I trust you  
wouldn't put Star life in danger she is near death. I think she should ride with you." Sir. Edward turned white, but  
nodded. Even though he did not like Star he was still concerned for her safetly. He called out to one of his knights, "Techri!!"  
"Yes sir?," a tall man in silver chain mail, red hair, and bronze eyes, stepped forward. Sir. Edward said to him, "I am leaving  
you in command. Take the prisoners to the palace. The princess and I shall go ahead with the others. I trust you.  
Stay alert." The knight saluted, "Yes sir!!" Sir. Edward then went into the band and brought out three, well-looking horses.  
from three soldiers. "You can ride in the carriage, but you'll have to kept an eye on some enemy soldiers that will be  
in there, okay?" he said to the soldiers. The soldiers nodded numbly. Sir. Edward then lead the horses toward the others. He  
brought forth a white mare, "Your Highness, you shall ride this one." The princess looked the horse over, and nodded.  
Sir. Edward helped her to mount the horse. Sky, and Song easily vaulted onto the other horses before Sir. Edward could do  
anything. As Sir. Edward vaulted onto his own horse, he motioned for Andres to bring Star to him. Andres did so, and gently  
handed Star to Sir. Edward, who gently took her unto his lap, his arms around her to hold the horse's reins, and keep Star from  
falling. He said gently to Andres, "You and your son can ride in the carriage also." "Move out!!," the knight ordered, as  
he spurred his horse on, Princess Charity and her sisters following. They headed toward Ethera.......  
  
  
Author Note: Well, that's it for all right now......Whew, it took me a loooonnnnggg tim to write and type all of this  
out. Good thing I had tim to do it during Winter Break!! I dun't know when mah next chapter is coming out  
though...... I'll be busy with school and all. Oh, I almost forgot. A big "THANK YOU!!" to those who submitted  
reviews. That really brightened up mah new year. Yay!! Keep it up guys, I wanna know if u like mah story so far.  
Thanks again. That was nice of you to take notice of my fanfic. Oh and if you submit ur email address to me, I can  
tell u when my next chapter will be up, but you dun't have 2 if u dun't want too. Just send it along with ur review or  
email. Bye, Bye for now!! Signed, xStArLiGhTDrEaMs  
  
P.S. Could someone pluese help me with that fighting scene, with Star and that General?? I'm not so good at writing  
fighting scenes, so I would luv it if u guys could help me out!! Thanxs!!  
  
My email:xStArLiGhTDrEaMs@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter Four:Leaving Home

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Did you all miss me?! Probably not, but oh well..... Anyways, it took me prreetty long to keep on going on with writing this chapter and all. Hey wait..... Its not so long, only about 24 days!!! (......?!) He, heh, sorry!! That's pretty long!! Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter!! Now on with the play!!(....?!) Hey wait a moment..... did I just type in play? Oops.... He, Heh... Sorry about that. I meant, "Now on with the story!!!"  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~ The Angel Flower Potion  
  
Sir. Edward felt the cool breeze of wind pass by him as he rode gentle, but fast on his faith ful horse, River, a beautiful silver-gray mare with sliver eyes. He rode with care, being careful not to drop Star as she layed there, limp and seemily lifeless in his arms, his gloved hands placed on River's reins, guiding River. He glanced down at Star, worried. Altough he and Star never got along, Sir. Edward still worried about the girl. He wondered brieftly as he looked at Star, how she had gotten the shallow gash on her right shoulder. It looked alot like a sword gash, but not severe engouh to put Star's life at risk. Sir. Edward felt a pain of sadness as he glanced at Star's limp body. Star was always so bright, filled with energy and spirit, never afriad of anything. Sir. Edward had admired her for that. But now Star just laid there in his arms, just limp and unmoving. Sir. Edward's jaw tightened. (I pray, Atomos, if not by my hand, then by someone else just as noble, will punish the person who did this to Star Flower. The person shall be punished rightly somehow,) Sir. Edward prayed silently, but angrilly to the god of war and justice. Sir. Edward shrugged off the touch of sadness he felt in him, and glanced to the left of him at the others.  
  
Princess Charity, Storm, and Lotus rode next to him, along with the three men who had come with him. They were all riding fast, but yet at the same time, riding gently. Charity and Storm seemed to be alright to Sir. Edward; a little anxious, but overall, fine. Lotus on the other hand was another matter. Her head drooped, her eyes casted with weariness and worry. She also was very anxious, and she kept on glancing toward Sir. Edward, at Star in his arms. Lotus eyes meet Sir. Edward eyes as he stared at her, Lotus eyes pulled away. Sir. Edward glanced away, feeling sorry for Lotus for he knew just how she felt.  
  
Sir. Edward glanced back at the Etheran Forest, wondering brieftly if his men were doing fine without him. He began to pray silently again, (Atomos, please guide my men and watch over them. Protect them. In the good name of Etheria, let it be done.) Sir. Edward looked ahead, and spurred his horse on gently, toward the South Etheran Gate.  
  
~Meanwhile~ Back at the Etheran Forest, Techri was talking to the men as he rode alongside some of them. The red-haired, and bronze-eyed young knight grinned at his comrades as he urged his horse, Flame, a brown mare with fierce red eyes and a reddish mane and tail, on, forward. "Come on men!! Let's hurry up and bring these Dracon traitors to the prison. Pick up the pace! Don't turn your backs on those tratiors back there men!" The lieutant grinned, and spurred Flame on forward.  
  
A red haired man with brushy eyebrows and dark brown eyes at the back of the band muttered to the dark-haired, bronze-eyed soldier next to him, as they rode on their horses. "The plan failed! What should we do now?!," asked Odi, the red-haired man. The dark-haired man, Stan responded back, "We should leave now, and inform the others what has happened. Let's try to free some of the others, and if we can, lets free the mages that are in the carriage. Come on, lets inform the others on our plan," Stan spurred his horse on forward, Odi following suit. They paused to stop to talk to five other men, all bulkly and tall. The five men nodded as Stan and Odi whispered fiercly to them, and began to follow the two men, heading toward the carriage......  
  
Techri's eye caught on something, as he glanced back at the men. "Whoa!," Techri cried out as he pulled back on Flame's reins, and halted. He watched as two men, followed by five others, broke their ranks, and headed toward the carriage. He recongized the red-haired man as Odi, and the dark-haired man as Stan, both men he did not like. Techri did not regonize the other five men. His eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with this situation. He spurred Flame toward them, while saying in a commanding voice, "Odi, Stan, and you five over there, get back in formation!!" He pulled Flame to a halt, just a few inches away from the seven men. Stan looked at Techri, and grinned evily at him. "I don't think so," he snarled at Techri, as he quickly drew his sword and took a swing at Techri's head. Techri doged the swing just in time, the sword blade just grazing his hair. Techri was both astonished, and angry at the same time. Odi and the other five men pulled out their own swords and bagan attacking the men near them, who were unaware. "Traitors!! Traitors in the group!!," Techri cried out a late warning to his men as he drew out his own sword, and raised it up to deflect Stan's swing as Stan swung once more.  
  
Andres and Gregory felt the carriage stop moving, and heard the yell through the carriage window. Andres and the three soldier in there glanced at each other. "Give me one of your weapons," said Andres to the soldiers. One of the soldiers looked at him, drew out his sword and handed it over to Andres. "You go ahead and fight outside, I'll guard the mages, and your son," the soldier replied, and then added, "It's nice to see you again, Andres, old buddy." Andres, startled, took the sword and squinted at the soldier. "Gregory? Gregory Ires, of Wrein? I thought I would never see you again!! I named my son after you, you know?!" The soldier just smiled, "Just go already!" Andres nodded, and opened the carriage door, and said, "Gregory, you just stay there, okay son!!" Andres leaped out of the carriage, the other two soldiers following. Gregory Loyal just sat there, bewilderd, as the carriage door closed, as he stared at the soldier next to him, also called Gregory.  
  
Stan's sword swung, its steel locking against Techri's own sword, as Techri blocked it just in time. The two men had locked swords with each other, a perilous fight beginning on horseback. Stan grunted and kicked his foot out at Techri. Techri, taken by suprise, took the kick in the side, and fell off Flame, his sword flying down into the dirt, nearily slicing him as it flew pass him. As he fell, his foot caught in the foot strap of the saddle. Flame, also suprised by the fall, began running fast, dragging Techri along as he struggled to keep away from her hoofs as she ran. "Whoa girl, stop!!," Techri cried out in angony, and pain as he was dragged onward. Flame stopped at the sound of her master's voice. Techri managed to struggle free of the foot strap, and collasped into the dirt, pain shooting throughout his body as he felt the impact. Flame nuzzeled him, worried. He groaned, and glanced up. Men were fighting all around him. About 1/3 of the Dracon force had been freeded, but about half of those freeded were already dead, as the Etheran force fought back. Techri saw that some of his own men, about 10 laid dead already on the forest road.  
  
Techri struggled to try and get up when he saw that Stan had gotten off his horse, and was heading toward Techri, a murderous glint in his eyes, his sword blade gleaming in the light. Techri looked around anxiously, and spotted his own sword lying only a few paces away. He scrambled towar it, reaching out to get it. His fingers grasped the hilt, and Techri swung up with his sword blade, meeting Stan's sword blow. Techri fumbled, but sprang up quickly. Stan swung again at Techri, barely missing him as Techri leaped backwards. Techri wnt into attack stance, his sword and body positioned to attack. Techri swung his sword as he rushed toward Stan, his eyes filled with fire toward Stan. Stan swung up to meet his blow head on. The two men clashed, sword clanging upon sword. They both quickly broke free from each other and cirlced each other, each eye waried of each other's next move. Stan swung, and Techri blocked, the two men kept on blocking and attacking each other, fluid in moition, blow after blow, steel upon steel. Finally, Stan, not seeing the next move swung high at Techri , who in turn meet Stan in the stomach, his sword blade slicing through. Stan's eyes went white as he gasped for one last breath of air, and fell dead to the ground with a slump his sword slicing into the road as it fell.  
  
Techri panting for air, after the tough fight, looked around him. Most of the Dracon force were dead, Techri's own men, about 15 of them also laid dead. Others were still fighting. Techri spotted Odi, who was now fighting the farmer, Andres who seemed to be protecting the carriage. Techri raised his eyebrows. Andres fought pretty good for a farmer. Techri's eye caught on to a figure near the two men that were fighting. It was one of the five men he had seen eariler, and he held a bow, and was stringing it, and aiming striaght for Andres unprotected back. Techri's eyes widened.  
  
Techri began running toward the man, his sword raised. The man spotted him coming, and turned the bow on Techri, and let go of the string. Techri grunted with pain as the arrow dug deep into his upper chest, but he kept on charging, slaying the man. As the man fell to the ground, Techri felt the pain grow, and he groaned out in pain, and collasped in the road. Andres hearing the noise behind him, knocked the sword out from Odi, and turned from fighting Odi to see what had happened. Odi took his chance, and ran for the trees. The last two freed Dracon soldiers that were still alive, moved to follow, but fell as Techri's own men shot them. Andres ran toward the young knight who had fallen. Andres kneeled down to look at the young knight face. Techri's face was in horrible pain. The men gathered around their lieutantent. "Sir. !! Are you alright?!!," once of the men asked Techri worriely. Techri just glared at the man as he thought, (What a idoit!! Do I look all right??) Techri groaned, "Get me to the palace healer..." Techri rolled back his head and fainted. The men huried to get Techri into the carriage, pausing for a moment to also pick up the dead bodies of their fallen comrades, and put them on some of the horses that made it out of the fight alive, one of them Flame. The band began moving again, tis time faster as they left the dead bodies of the Dracon soldiers to lie there in the dust......  
  
Sir. Edward rode with his three men and the others, unware of what was taking place. Sir. Edward spotted the Southern Etheran gate just ahead. He said quickly to Princess Charity, "Look your highness!! It's the South Etheran Gate!!" Sky cried out, "Finally!," as she urged her horse to a fast gallop. Princess Charity said quickly to Sir. Edward, "We must hurry!! Star's life slips away every moment!!" Charity urged her horse on forward, as did Lotus, and the other men. Sir. Edward nodded and did the same.The group halted at the gate, clouds of dust flying up, as two guards blocking the way, covered their eyes as the dust cloud spreaded. Sir. Edward snapped sharply at them, "Open the gate!! Princess Charity needs to get to the palace right away!! Star Flower's life is in danger!!" The two bewildered guards opened their arms wide and saw Princess Charity and her heir symbol. They obeyed the order quickly, and motioned toward the men in the guard towers on the great wall to open the enormus gate. Sir. Edward and the others watched intently as the gate opened.  
  
"Follow my lead," Sir. Edward said to his men, who had fanned out in front of Princess Charity and the others behind him. He spurred River on to a fast gallop, the others following. The city was very crowded, the bewilderd citizens scrambling out of the way, shaking their fists at the riders as they passed. Sir. Edward and his men began shouting, "Get out of the way!! Get out of the way! The Princess is making way!!" The bewildered crowd scattered to both sides, some people in the crowd kneeled as the group galloped pass. The group raced through the streets of Ethera toward the Etheria Palace.  
  
Four bulky men watched intently as the group approached the palace gates. "Halt!," one of the guard moved toward the group, who halted their horses. "Open the gate!," said Sir. Edward fiercely. "Show us your pass," said the royal guard of Ethera severely. Princess Charity spoke up, "It's right here," she pointed to the heir crystal on her forehead. "Now do as I command!! I am Princess Charity of Etheria, open this gate at once!" The guards kneeled when they saw the sign of the heir diamond. "Yes, your Highness!!" they all said in unison. The four guard guickly got up and lift the heavy iron bar up from the gate, the other side also being unlocked, as the guards on the other side unlocked the bolt on the other side also.  
  
~Meanwhile~ Inside the palace, Queen Tanyia was waiting along with her royal advisors, and the teacher, Sire. Alan in the royal throneroom, a magnificent room with a red carpet leading up to the throne, and the magnificent crystal chandiers that were lit. Portriats of the royal line of the Flower family, hung from the marble walls, the rays of light from the crystal windows in the ceiling shining brightly into the room. The room smelled sweet and extioc with the beautiful and rare flowers of the planet, filled up the room, preserved for centuries with magic. The queen herself was a beautiful sight, Her long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, made her look like a gentle, yet commanding queen; the royal tiara resting on her head, and she sighed heavily, and worriely. Queen Tanyia spoke gently, "Sire. Allan," the teacher came forward and kneeled, "Yes your Majesty?" "Are you positive that you do not know where my two daugters are?," the Queen asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"No your Majesty," replied the teacher, "They were just praticing with their staffs, and they just vanished into thin air, just like that." Sire. Allan snapped his fingers. The Queen sighe, "Where could they have gone?" Suddenly, a page ran into the throne room. The page knelt before the queen as he said hurriely, "Your Majesty!! Princess Charity Flower, and your three daugthers are outside in the courtyard. Star Flower of Ethera seems to be hurt!!" The queen stood up quickly as she said hurriely, "Lead me to them, and quick!" The page nodded and hurried out of the throneroom, Queen Taynia along with Sire Allan, the royal advisors left behind, bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
Princess Charity got off of her horse gently and gracefully. "We must get Star to the healer quickly!! Sir. Edward nodded, and handed Star to one of his men, and got off River. The man handed Star back to Sir. Edward again. Suddenly the Queen bursted out of the front crytalized doors of the palace. "Charity!!," The queen gasped when she glimsped Star in Sir. Edward's arms. Queen Tanyia ran to Sir. Edward and reached out to touch Star. The queen looked at Star, then whirled around to face her other daughters as she asked, bewildered, "What happened?!" "There's no time to explain Mother," said Charity, "We must get her to a healer, but what she needs most is one of the Angel Flowers."  
  
Queen Tanyia immeditately took command of the situation, "Sir. Edward! Take Star to the infirmany. SIre Alan!!" Sire. Allan came forward, "Yes, your Majesty?" "Go get one of the Angel Flowers. Get the one in the roual garden! Here is the magical command for releasing the locks on the one in the royal garden," the Queen whispered into Sire. Allan's ear. Sire Allan nodded and ran off quickly.  
  
Queen Tanyia watched as he left, then turned to face her daughters, and said to them, "Now lets us follow Sir. Edward my daughters. You have much to explain to me." The princesses nodded, and followed the queen to the palace's infirmary.  
  
A young boy with deep brown eyes and short back hair was sitting on one of the many benches in the royal garden. He sat there breathing in the smells, and sights of the beautiful garden. The boy wathced as a tall man with blond hair and brown eyes entered the garden, and walked toward the center. The boy watched as the man leaned over to grab a beautiful, pure white flower that was by the spring in the center, and was the only one in the garden. The boy leaped up, and cried out, "Hey!!," the boy yelled at the man, "You're not supposed to do that! That is the rarest, and most beautiful flower in the land. Stop it at once!" The man, suprised, turned around and saw the boy. The man muttered angrilly to the boy, "I am Sire. Allan of Royalin. You have no right to speak to me that way! I am the Queen's knight of the realm, and the knight master and teacher of the Guardians!" The young boy astonished stepped back, and said, "Sorry, good knight. My name is Linh Noble, prince of the Eastern Islands. NO matter who you are, you are not allowed to take the Angel Flower out of this garden!" Sire. Allan glared at Linh, and noticed the royal clothes he was wearing, and spoke, "The queen herself asked me to get this flower!! It is for Star Flower; her life is in great danger!! She needs the Angel Flower now!! Now out of my way." Sire Allan leaned to pick up the flower, and muttered a few words that Linh did not hear. Linh, shocked, and bewildered thought rapidly, (Sar Flower? She is in danger? I just talked to her a day ago.? Linh remembered the spirited, and warrior, Star Flower of Ethera very well.  
  
As Sire Allan got up to leave, Linh spoke gently, "I'll come with you to make sure that you are telling the truth." Sire allan gave out a sign of annoyance, and sid, "Fine then!!" The knight master ran out of the garden quickly, Linh following closely behind.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~ in the infirmary, the Queen, the healer, and Sir. Edward listened intently to Charity, Song, and Sky's story. When the princesses had finished, the queen spoke angrilly, "I cannot believe that the Dracon country would dare do a thing like this!! This makes the our war with them more fiercer!!! They dare to violant the Knight's code of chivarly?? Using posionus magic on their weapons!! We now must keep a look out for that from now on." The queen got up. "Storm, may I see the weapon used against Star?" Sky handed her mother the dark wagpon. The queen examined it gently, careful not to touch the blade, and said gently, "This sword reeks soley of evil." The Queen motioned for the page that was int the corner of the infirmary to come forward. The page came forward, and kneeled, and asked nervously, "Yes, your Majesty?" The queen said, "Take this to the hish mages in the palace towers young one. Be very careful not to touch this blade or death shall be upon you, understood?" the queen asked. The page turned pale, and nodded furiously. "Good boy," said the Queen, "Tell the high mages the same thing, and that it has some kind of poisonous magic on it." The page nodded, and gently took the sword, and ran out of the room, passing Sire. Allan who entered the room, along with Linh. "What took you so long," asked the queen. "I apolozie your Majesty," Sire. Allan kneeled, Linh following in suit.  
  
Linh looked up and saw Star lying on the bed. He was shocked at how the once spirited girl he had knew looked so lifeless, and dead.... Sire. Allan stood up and handed the Angel Flower to the Queen, who then got up and handed the Angel Flower to the Queen, who then passed it to the healer. The healer, a pretty young woman, named Clara with red hair,and blue eyes took the flower and gently plucked off one of the Angel Flower's beautiful petals. She then handed the flower to the queen who took it, and passed back to Sire. Allan. Clara spoke, "I don't know how Star managed to survive for so long under this deadly poison, even though your magic is helping her your Highness. Star is very strong to have made it this far. I don't know if the Angel Flower is still good, after all it has been kept alive for centuries long with magic. It is very old." Song, tranfixed on the petal asked, "Why do you only take a petal from the flower?" Clara smiled and replied, "I don't even need a whole petal, I can use only half if I really wanted to. Watch." Clara got up and went to a table in the infirmary. She pulled out a grinding stone and bowl out of a drawer and set it on the table. She dropped the single petal into the bowl and began grinding the petal. Soft liquid seemed to seep out of the single petal. Clara stopped grinding the petal, and took a pitcher of water, and poured some water into the bowl, filling it to the rim. The liquid dissolved instantly in the water, and the water turned crystal clear, with beautiful tiny sparkles within it. Clara smiled and said, "Isn't it beautiful?" She took a small round spoon and dipped it into thte water, getting some of the Angel flower potion onto it. She carefully walked to where Star laid, and parted her mouth, and poured the liquid in. "Now we shalt wait," said Clara.  
  
Star opened her eyes. THe light had dissappeared again, and Star felt the darkness and loneiness sweeping over her once again. Star thought for a moment as she looked around her at the darkness, that eyes were staring at her. No... there was eyes staring at her!! Star took a startled step backwards. She felt something brush against her. Star gasped and whirled around, her eyes searching through the darkness. She could now see dimly for some reason, even though there was only pure darkness surrounding her. Dark hands with claws reached out to grab her from all directions. Star cried out and punched and kicked out at the hands. It was a useless battle. Star felt the hands grab her, and darkness seeping up onto her skin. Star gave out a silence scream as the hands tightened around her throat, and covered her mouth. Suddenly the reasurring light appeared at a distance before her, a figure flying out of it towards her, and Star glimped for a brief moment, a beautiful woman wih feather wings, in a pure white robe, and beautiful angel flowers in her trailing blond hair. The dark hands dissappeared as did the blinking eyes, as the angel grew near. The angel halted in front of Star, and looked at her with kind, deep pure- like sliver eyes, which reminded her of Charity's, and offered a reasurring hand toward Star. Star grasped it, and felt herself being pulled forward toward the light. Star closed her eyes again as she felt peace and happiness flood over her once again....  
  
Star weakly opened her eyes, ans saw her mother's kind face, and brown eyes. Star whispered hoarsly and unbeliving, "Mother.... Is it... Is it realy you??" Star felt a wave of weakness and weariness come over her, and she closed her eyes, and promptly fell alsleep. Queen Tanyia smiled happily, "She's all right!! All she needs is a little rest.." Song said wearily, "Thank the Goddess!!," and collasped on the bed she was sitting on, and fell fast asleep, free of worries. Charity glanced at Song, and said, "She's all right, she just tired from using her healing magic. I know I am." The healer walked back toward the table. "I better keep this potion for emergencies," Clara said as she took a bottle out of a cupboard, and carefull poured the Angel Flower potion into it. After she was finished, Clara popped the cork back into the flask tight, and said some magical words. The healer then walked out of the infirmary, curstied to the queen and princess as she left.  
  
Charity suddenly noticed Linh's presence. "Prince Linh, what are you doing her!," exclaimed Charity. Linh answered, "I was making sure that Sire Allan wasn't stealing the Angel Flower, and I was worried about Star, so I came." Sire Allan glared at Linh. Linh added, "I'm here with my cousin from Viene. We will study here to become knight also, but I will be studying next year. My cousin is studying this year." "Well...," Charity looked at Linh, "It's nice to see you here. Will Hope be joining you also?" Linh shook his head yes in reply, "Yes! She was also picked!! I'm so happy about that. She will also be studying with me next year." Charity face lifted, then fell, "Oh.... I'm afriad I won't be seeing her much for a long time... I have to continue with my training. It is too bad... We'll see each other at the parties though.... but I'm am glad you two are coming."  
  
Queen Tanyia interrupted the small conversation. "Sire. Allan, Sir. Edward, I belive you have bussniess to attend to. Sir. Edward startled, replied, "Yes, your Majesty!!," bowed, and walked out of the room. The queen turned to Sire Allan. "Take this back to the royal garden, and continue on with your work," Queen Tanyia said as she handed the Angel Flower to Sire Allan. "Yes, Your Majesty." Sire Allan bowed, and walked out of the room also. Queen Tanyia turned to her other daughter, Sky, and said gently, "Continue on with your training with Sire Allan darling. I'm afriad Lotus won't be able to join you for a while. I have to speak to Charity." Sky nodded, and walked out of the room. Linh spoke up, "I should go now, a pleasure to have met you, Your Majesty, and it is nice to see you again, Princess Charity," Linh bowed and walked quickly out of the room. Queen Tanyia turned to Charity and smiled at her, and said gently, "You have a big year this year, my angel. It is good to see your face again my child. Come, follow me." The Queen walked gracefully out of the room, her eldest daughter following her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's about it This chapter is not so exciting I think. It took me forever to put it up.... I'm sorry if you are dissapointed. I'm very sad cause only a few people reviewed; Thank you to those who had reviewed. You other people who do read this story, and do not review, what's the matter with you!! Please review!! I won't put up another chapter untill I get at one or more reviews. ~I'm that desperate~ So review for goodness sake! If you want to be informed when my next chapter is up, just send me your email with your review, or I can go to your fanfiction and give you a review informing you that new chapters are up, plus I'll also review your story. So review!!! Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, ~whew! ran out of breath~ Please!!! ~faints~  
  
From xStArLiGhTDrEaMs who cannot sign this note right now. (She's took quite a fall, remarks her friend Lena)  
  
Email: xStArLiGhTDrEaMs@yahoo.com 


End file.
